


Another Sky

by SarurunKamui



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarurunKamui/pseuds/SarurunKamui
Summary: A quick one-shot that came to mind last night. Lucina has traveled to the past and struggles with feeling displaced.





	Another Sky

The stars were still a strange sight to Lucina. Even as they floated there, glimmering pale blue in the darkness, they seemed distant, but not because they were out of reach. They were distant like a scene in a painting, or even a dream. A vision of a world not her own. 

In a way, this  _ wasn’t  _ her world, but it was real. And yet she was struck by the unshakable sensation that it was not, and she tried to reason herself out of the feeling.

In her future--in  _ Grima’s  _ future--the sky had always been obscured by clouds, smoke, and ash. Most nights, it was pitch black. The exceptions were the nights the clouds glared red above firelight. Stars were only a childhood memory. Moonlight, as well. Only the sun was ever visible, thinned and yellowed through a dark curtain. 

Perhaps it was the connection to her childhood that made the stars stand out so much to her now. Nights of gazing out at them while lying on the palace lawn with her father. Studying the constellations in the library with Robin. There were so many stories up there in the sky. They had all vanished when Grima appeared. Staring up at them now, she had trouble remembering that this was her here and now. She was in a new place. A new  _ time _ . It was her home, Ylisse, safe and peaceful like she remembered, and yet it might as well have been a foreign country for all its surreality. She knew no one here, or rather, no one knew her. She was a stranger. 

It was hard to remember that she was here to save the world. She had to stop Grima’s rise; that much rang clear and true in her mind. But when she saw the world like a dream, it was easy to feel lost. The soreness in her shoulders grounded her. If she hadn’t already fought and slain Risen herself, she might have struggled to remember her purpose. She was here, and this was real. These stars would disappear too if she didn’t keep going. 


End file.
